Chapter 5: Training Complete
It had been four months since I had awakened the Musical Energy. No one else had as good of a grip on it as I did, but they all had found their own ways of using it. As I wrote down a song I had came up with during my time, I saw Tubba trying to inscribe some musical energy into his club. He failed, like usual, but I enjoyed watching him try. It was like watching a child learn to walk. "Hey, Jazzy, you think you could explain how you do this?" Tubba asked me. "I've told you before, I don't understand exactly how I learned it.... it's like I just know it, in here." I replied, pointing to my head. "Damn." Tubba then replied. He then got up and started to batter an old dummy. Then, The guy training us walked in. "Let's go. There's something I need to tell you before we finish the training." as he said that, we both perked up. "We're gonna get to go soon?" I hoped. "No, but we're gonna be done training once you listen to this." As the four of us stood at attention, I wondered why he brought us here. He then looked at us, and said something I would learn to regret hearing. "Have you ever heard of the Silence Energy?" He questioned. All of us shook our heads, and he then readied himself. "Silence energy, if you couldn't guess, is the natural antithesis to Musical Energy. Unlike Musical Energy, however, people can't train in it. It seems to be.... I don't know, a sentient force that exists in people. Those who use it slowly have it take over their entire body, until they are unable to do anything except what it wants. It seems to be trying to kill the Soul, and as such, attacks any who have it. That's why I have been training you... to combat this Silence energy. It seems to have started to come for you. The power of this Silence energy, like the musical energy, is very fluid, but it can completely nullify weaker Musical Energies....." "The hell....? Why would it come for me?" "It wants you to die, so that silence can reign." "..... And I can fight him now?" He didn't say anything, and instead looked to the sky. "Go, now. He's coming, and I don't think I can hold him off any longer." "Who-" But as I said that, a burst of black energy came over the island, and a man, almost completely covered in black energy and demonically white eyes staring at the man. "WeLL, iT'S bEEn a WHILe." he said, as we moved backwards. "TweNTY-NiNe YeAAARS? MoRE? HOw HAvE YOU BeEN." he then flew towards the man, and started to choke him. "I-I'm sorry, Ancfynu....." he said, as the black energy covered him and then...,. it went back to what I can only assume is Ancfynu, without the man. "That thing just killed him! We need to get the hell out of here!" I said, leading the others, but.... "No nO no!" Ancfynu said, teleporting in front of us. "You neED to dIE tOo!" Silence energy amassed around him and was sent flying at us. I grabbed Tubba and dodged, As GB and Sarge move back. As the four of us ran towards the boat, but...... "Jazzy, get the others to safety." Gb then stands forward, looking at Ancfynu. "GB?!" I asked. "You need some time to get away..... I'll give you that, at least." I nodded, as I got onto the boat, starting it as Ancfynu got to GB..... "NoOOOOoooOooO!" he said, as us three drove off.